Prof. "Gilbert" Volendez
Prof. "Gilbert" Volendez is the main antagonist of Tycrazmania, and the man who killed Tycraz's parents, and without even knowing, killing his own daugther, although he claims Tycraz for killing her. Story Pre TycrazMania Very long ago sometime after the stone age, there were Indians set on a bountiful journey to explore the unknown. As they were exploring, the disy overed what no man have ever discovered. They discovered the existance of standing talking animals. The standing talking animals didn't speak english, instead they spoke Swahili. The Indians understood Swahili, but spoke english. The Indians slowly walked up to the standing talking animals. The standing talking animals noticed the strange species aproach them. They were so facinated by humans, and the humans were so facinated by the standing talking animals. They looked at their hands and saw that it was the same shape with five fingers, but they had paws, and the humans didn't. As time went on, the Indians and the standing talking animals they liked to call Wahoolis became good friends and allies. They had meals together, laughed together, and the Indians even taught them english. The Wahoolis started to speak more english and got used to it. They didn't have to speak it, they chose to. It's now the year of 1998 and much has changed in Africa, the homeland of the Wahoolis and the Tiki Tribe. The population of Wahoolis has grown a lot, same goes for the Tribes. One day a little girl named Lynsie from America went on a Trip with his father Volendez. Volendez is a Proffessor and government military soldier. Lynsie asked her father if she can go explore and have fun, her father Volendez replied: "Yes dear, but don't go too far. I don't want to loose you". Lynsie replied with: "Okay daddy". As Lynsie was exploring and wondering with her imagination, she discovered a village. She saw creatures she'd never seen before, standing talking animals called Wahoolis. There were all sorts of animals. Cats, dogs, goats, bears, suburban red pandas, and many more. She was astonished and amazed on how they could behave like human beings, but have the body and appearance of an animal. As she was about to go up there and talk to one, one of the Wahoolis tapped on her shoulder behind her. Lynsie jumped with fright and quickly looked behind her, it was a very young red panda. She said: "W-who are you?" The young red panda replied with: "My name is Ty, who are you?" Lynsie responded: "I'm Lynsie, what are you doing way over here?" Ty said: "I'm just exploring and looking for Passion Fruit, my dad's ill and needs a cure. My mom said Passion Fruit would do the trick". Lynsie said: "Do you need any help finding it?" Ty nodded, and they both started looking for some. As soon as they found a few, Ty led her back to the home village, and introduced his new friend to his family. Ty's parents were so happy that he's making new friends, but they never expected him to bring home a human. And not just any human, but one from outside of Africa. They had no problem with it, it was just so unexpecting. Ty's family invited Lynsie over for dinner tonight. Lynsie accepted the invitation and asked what they were having. Ty's mom replied: "Well, since Ty's father is ill, we're having Passion Fruit Soup for dinner. We want to make it fair for everyone in the house." Lynsie never had it before, but was stoked for how it would taste. As it was getting late, Volendez was looking all over for his daughter, Lynsie. Volendez shouted: "Lynsie!... Lynsie!.... Where are you? Lyns-huh..?" Volendez noticed light coming from behind the large jungle trees. As he was going through all the large ferns and leaves, he saw a village. Volendez saw standing talking animals, and thousands of thoughts were racing through his mind. Who are they? What are they? Are they hostile? Volendez whispered:"They... they t-talk... this is too abnormal. This isn't right, we cannot have anymore risks to human kind. They might turn against us if we ever risk befriending them... That's it, I MUST warn the other troops back at bay." As Volendez got back up from behind the large ferns and leaves, he ran back to alert the troops. When he got into his Jeep and sped to the base, he skidded to a stop. He got out of the vehicle, slammed the door, and it got most of the troops' attention. Volendez said: "There is something I discovered! It's nothing like we'd ever seen before, and I think it might be a risk to human kind. I think we must kill them all off to prevent any risks". The Commanding Officer replied with: "Volendez, what is so risky and dangerous that you came all the way up here like a crazy coward running to me?" Volendez replied: "There are animals, that stand up and talk like humans... us... I fear that if we or any human befriends them, they might turn against us." The Commanding Officer stopped for a moment and just busted out laughing. He said: "Volendez, I don't know what kind of poison leaf you touched, or if a coconut hit you on the back of the head, but there is no such thing as a standing talking animal. And even if they did exist, you or ANYONE will NOT tolerate to kill ANY of their kind. They would be just as human as us if what you said were to be true. They might even have families, friends, etc. Doing something rash would not be a neccessary action in the feild." Volendez grew with anger inside as he was grinding his teeth. He couldn't let this get away so easily, so he formed a group of troops who were under his command. The troops thought he was going nuts after he saw the so called "standing talking animals", but their curiousity whether it was true or not got to them. So they did as he commanded, and followed his lead into the chemistry room. Back at the village, Lynsie had fallen asleep due to how late it was getting. Ty's mom gently laid Lynsie down on the guest bed and tucked her into bed. They didn't know where her family was, so they were going to return her back the following day. Ty had also fallen asleep and his mother also carried Ty into his bed and tucked him in. Ty's mom kisses his forhead and whispered: "goodnight sweety". As Ty's mother left the room quietly and gently closed the door, she went off to bed along with Ty's father. Several hours later back at the military base, Volendez had a plan up his sleeve. No really, he really did have a plan up his sleeve. As Volendez pulled out a plan sheet out of his sleeve that contained plans on a liquid poison he likes to call 40VOLCINE20, he said: "I've been planning this for several hours, and I think it might just work... It's a liquid that will make the standing talking animal's behavior from a human being, back to an animal's behavior. We only have one shot at this, cause there'll only be one liquid dose of this. This is only a test... And since i'm a proffessor, and have a lot of knowledge on chemistry, I can pull this off..." It only took Volendez about 30 minutes to make it, but only one shot with it. He was fully aware that things could go horribly wrong and was prepared for it. He settled the troops under his command together, and they followed Volendez's lead to the village where he had discovered the new species. In the village, Ty's mom and dad woke up in the middle of the night to one of the Wahoolis kind yelling out "We have visitors!" As some of them peaked out their little wooden windows, and as some got out of their homes, one of them came up to kindly introduce himself. As Volendez and the troops stopped, the cat Wahoolis said hello. Volendez had a very pissed expression on his face, and told the troops something that would forever change everything... Volendez said: "Kill them, kill them all..." The cat Wahoolis' ears went back and had a very scared expression on his face, then was shot several times by the troops. The Wahoolis species could do nothing to defend themselves. They all screamed in fear, cried, and begged for mercy. Volendez grabbed out his molotove and threw it at several tiki houses, and watched as they burned. Ty's mother and father woke up Ty and Lynsie, and told them to run and don't turn back. Ty and Lynsie were scared. Several Troops split up to storm into their homes and kill them off. Volendez broke Ty's home window and threw a grenade, Ty's mom and dad threw Ty and Lynsie away from the grenade and Ty's father yelled: "RU--" but couldn't finish the rest. As the grenade exploded Ty saw that Lynsie was severely hurt and was bleeding out. Volendez stormed in, and saw Ty next to Lynsie bleeding out. Volendez said: "You... YOU DID THIS TO MY BABY GIRL!" Ty replied in a panick: "n-no please, I can ex--" Volendez interupted saying: "COME HERE YOU LITTLE BITCH!" As Ty tried to run away, Volendez grabbed Ty's leg, and injected the 40VOLCINE20 into him. Ty could feel a rush of pain through his body as his DNA was being redone. Ty did the one thing he could do to set himself free, he grabbed a glass bottle from the floor and smashed it on Volendez's eye. Volendez yelled with pain: "Ah.. FUCK... WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?!?" Volendez's eye was bleeding a little and his eye's pupil wasn't functioning right. Ty ran as far as he could into the depths of the Jungle, hid behind a few large ferns and rocks, and watched as his village burned down. Several of the Wahoolis species were held hostage and captured for proof to the Commanding Officer, many of them died, many of them burned to death, and many of them escaped out alive. Ty could do nothing but curl up in a furball and cry. He lost his friend, his family, and many more of the Wahoolis Tribe. Ty tried to say mom and dad, but he soon realized he couldn't talk anymore. Whatever Volendez injected into him, it took away his ability to talk, write, take a bath like a human being, and replaced them with animalistic behaviors. Only 50% of the human behavior was replaced with animalistic behavior, and 50% of human behavior still remained. Ty remembered a tribe that he could count on, it was the Tiki Tribe. A tribe that has been good friends and allies to the Wahoolis Tribe. As Ty ran to their village, he stumbled across the shrine of the Tiki Tribe, where the leader was located. Ty walked up the steps and into the shrine. The Tiki leader already noticed something was wrong, because the Tiki leader had dark magic and he could sense a problem with any being before he or she even speaks of it. The Tiki Leader said to Ty: "Holt...... Come with me......" The Tiki Leader lended his hand to the young wounded Ty. Ty held his hand, and the Tiki Leader walked him into the dark corridor that leads to the room, the room where dark magic is granted to one who is worthy. The Tiki Leader said to Ty: "My dearest young one.... you see.... here we are all gods, and I'm here to teach you how to use it... you're under a lot of pain, I can feel it inside... You're DNA isn't aligned, infact one of them is missing, and you'll eventually die if this doesn't get fixed anytime soon... So to fix it, i'm going to fill that missing DNA with dark magic. Something that is passed down from Tiki God to Tiki God. I'm only doing this for your own sake, for your own survival, and I see greatness in you. I see that you can do good in the world. I'm afraid I don't have the ability to pass down such magic to you, but I know someone that can, and he's even here now. The mysterious man with a long black Tuxedo and Tophat looked down at Ty, knealed down, and put his hand on his forhead. He said to Ty: "You're gonna be okay Kiddo, trust me". Dark magic then started to unleash on Ty and into his DNA, filling in the empty spot making him whole again. But Ty could still not speak. 50% of his human like behavior was still taken away from him and cannot be fixed. Ty figured that only Volendez knew how to make an antidote for it. The mysterious man said: "Ty, you now have the ability to use dark magic, but must I warn you... use it carefully, cause it can be deadly... Now, you do need something for self defense, and I know just the thing that would fit just right for your style." The mysterious man asked where he would like to receive the weapon from. Ty smiled and laughed while pointing at his ass. The mysterious man chuckled a little and rolled his eyes. The mysterious man then gave him the ability to generate a strong sledge hammer made from the finest gold and wood... from his ass. The Tiki leader then told Ty: "Since I understand that you don't have a family, we have someone in mind that we trust very dearly. His name is Farmer Joe, and he's really looking foward to meeting you. He'll be your adoptive father and will be taking very good care of you. He's also a retired military soldier, and would like to train you incase you meet any... hostile people out there." The hillbilly looking man walked up to Ty and smiled and said: "Howdy there fella! Are you okay?" Ty was nervous and nodded as he stumbled up to Farmer Joe and hugged him in tears. Farmer Joe said: "Hey... hey now, it's okay... i'll take really good care of you... I'll make sure as long as you're with me, no one will ever hurt you..." Ty climed into his arms and curled into a furball while crying, Farmer Joe said: "Thank you guys for bringing me here, i'll make sure to take very good care of him and give him lots of affection." The Tiki Leader and the mysterious man nodded as Farmer Joe left the Tiki Shrine to his old dirty maroon red Pickup Truck. When Farmer Joe opened the Pickup Truck's passenger door, he gently placed Ty and buckled him in. Farmer Joe then entered the vehicle and drove to the farm where he will raise Ty as his own. Ty got to see more of the Jungle and open feilds that he'd never seen before, it was beautiful. The fireflies as they glow in the dark, the wild boar as they frolloc across the land, the cornfeilds as they sway in the wind, it was wonderful. Back at the military base, Volendez and the troops under his command have brought back some Wahoolis that were captured. The Commanding Officer came out of his tent and saw the captured Wahoolis Tribe, "the standing talking animals" that Volendez have spoken of. Volendez yelled at the Wahoolis saying: "SPEAK you pile of shits...". One of the Wahoolis whimpered: "h-h-help us..." The Commanding Officer was stunned that what Volendez said was true, but was very pissed at Volendez for holding them hostage away from their families. Volendez then said: "Me and the men under my command have decided that it's best to kill most of them off and burn their village down... heheh..." The Commanding Officer was getting more and more furious by the second. He stood tall and looked at Volendez, he said: "Volendez, do you REALIZE the actions that YOU AND THESE MEN HAVE DONE?!? FIRST you ignore my orders, THEN you go off and KILL MOST OF THEM OFF?!? WHAT THE LIVING HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!? A VILLAGE?!? HOMES?!? WHAT ABOUT THEIR FAMILIES?!? You did the ONE thing I asked you NOT TO DO... I don't want to see you and these men under your command in my sight again, I ask you to pack your shit and leave the military. NEVER come back, THAT'S AN ORDER!" Volendez felt shrunken, but was growing in anger. The Commanding Officer then cut the ropes and set the captured Wahoolis free. As Volendez and the other men under his command packed their bags to leave, he told the men something when the Commanding Officer wasn't around: "We're not leaving... I don't give two shits what he says, we're going to finish what we've started. We're going to become a stronger force, we're going to become a Rebelion." As weeks have past, the Rebel Army was formed, dressed in American military suits. So if they shoot anything inoccent, the fingers would be pointed at the Military of America, leaving Volendez's revenge according to plan. He remembered the young red panda he had encountered that had the 40VOLCINE20 in his DNA, he remembered what the young red panda had done to him and his daughter, and now he is seeking his ultimate revenge on the young red panda known as Ty. Years have gone by, and to this day (20xx) his mission to kill Ty still remains. Will Professor Volendez ever know the truth behind his daughter's death? Will he ever know that the Wahoolis Tribe aren't as bad as he made them out to be? To be continued on Tycrazmania... Category:Characters